Peter Pan: For Love & Hate ::Book 2::
by PiixiieDust
Summary: Jacklyn Prince, a feisty young brunette about to turn thirteen, falls asleep one night dissatisfied with her imagery of Neverland. Little does she know that her life if about to get a lot more complicated than a bit of imagery.
1. A Lack of Inspiration

**Summary: Jacklyn Prince, a feisty young brunette about to turn thirteen, falls asleep one night dissatisfied with her imagery of Neverland. Little does she know that her life if about to get a lot more complicated than a bit of imagery. **

**Hey guys! Sooo, I've finally decided I might as well post what I have of Jackie's tale for you and I swear, until Alice/Peter, this one and my collab are finished, I am NOT posting anything more. . {Unless it's my drabble collection or a one-shot holiday thing.} So the basics for this one are....it's based off of the DISNEY version, like always, and it is the sequel to **_**Home Sweet Neverland. **_**This one is set in 1995. The original {Wendy} was set in 1953 {like in the book/movie} and after that came Rosie in 1973 then I jumped Jackie to 1995. If I write a third, it will be set in 2013. o.o Three years? How much could change? ^.^;; Like always, please R&R and if you'd like another after this, mention that too. ^.^**

**

* * *

**

Peter Pan: For Love & Hate

Chapter One

* * *

_Rosie smiled widely and nodded entering the house. Peter and Tink exchanged glances and Peter sighed. As the door closed, he leapt out of his hiding spot and floated looking at the place where the three had stood moments before. With a nod, he turned to Tinkerbell._

"_C'mon Tink. Let's get out of here." He said. Tinkerbell nodded and with that, the two of them took off back to Neverland. Rosie caught a slight movement from the corner of her eye and excused herself to the window a moment. Pushing back the curtains, she gazed out and smiled as Peter's lithe shape flew up towards the stars._

"_Goodbye and thank you for everything Peter." She whispered to herself…_

* * *

Jacklyn Prince lay on her belly atop a bed lolling about with a picture book and journal in front of her. The young girl tapped a pencil against her check deep in thought as a big brown curl tumbled over her shoulder. Brushing it back, Jacklyn adjusted her position slightly and laid her cheek on her palm trying to think. After a moment of this still positioned thinking, she began to fidget and eventually put the pencil back down, growling in frustration. She was never going to get this scene right because the setting just would not come. It was impossible to write something without having a clear image of it in the first place, was it not? Yes, it was _and_ it still is, and Jacklyn wanted this to be absolutely perfect and nothing less. A small flutter of an image flew across her mind but by the time Jacklyn picked up her pencil, it was gone again. Putting the writing utensil back down again, Jacklyn could have screamed. Suddenly a brown and white blur leapt upon the bed and landed in a small heap atop the journal. Jacklyn laughed and sat up before scooping the bundle of fur into her lap and cuddling it gently.

The blur of color, a Newfoundland puppy, barked happily, wagging its little tail and wriggling. It crumpled the girl's long liquid silk, silver nightgown and rubbed against Jacklyn making her laugh softly. The nursery door opened then and a beautiful woman entered carrying a small sleeping bundle of arms and legs followed by an elderly Newfoundland dog. Jacklyn stopped laughing and picked the puppy up to place him on the bed before scooting to its edge and slipping on her shoes.

Standing, Jacklyn turned and began to gather her things neatly while the woman walked over to another bed across the room. "It's time for bed Jacklyn." The woman said softly as she placed a small boy down and tucked the sheets around his small form. Jacklyn nodded and smiled at her mother as she held the two books to her chest and moved to place them upon the window seat. The larger dog, Nana, ushered her puppy to its little dog house and the small thing curled up into sleep as his mother entered and did the same.

"I finally finished the next scene of my story mother." Jacklyn said softly as to not wake her brother. She was not quite ready to admit that the imagery was less than perfect but she would...in time. "I was just adding a few touches to it but I feel it will finally ready to show Grandmother Wendy in a few weeks." She added placing the books down. Mrs. Prince smiled at her daughter and walked over to place a gentle hand upon the girl's shoulder.

"I'm sure she will be proud, but now it's time for bed." Mrs. Prince said gently and ushered the young girl towards her bed. Jacklyn nodded and scooted towards the place her mother wished. Slipping off her shoes, the girl slid under the cool sheets and gazed up at her mother.

"Mother?" Jacklyn asked softly. Mrs. Prince kissed the girl's forehead and sat upon the edge of the bed. Brushing back the fringe that just fell over Jacklyn's bright eyes, she smiled.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Prince asked.

"Do you really believe Peter Pan is real?" Jacklyn asked. Mrs. Prince smiled.

"Oh yes, Jacklyn darling." She laughed softly. Jacklyn smiled slightly and made herself comfortable in the sheets dissatisfied with her mother's answer. Every night the question was the same and the answer was always affirmative. Jacklyn was waiting for the one night her mother would finally say that her tales of this boy were fictional and he didn't exist. It was only true and Jacklyn didn't like that her mother lied. She was old enough to know the truth at twelve years old. Her birthday _was_ next week after all. With a small yawn, Jacklyn let her eyes slip closed and her mother kiss her forehead. Maybe then, at thirteen, the question would be properly answered.

It was at this time that Mrs. Prince stood from her daughter's bedside and walked to the window. Looking out of it, the woman brushed back a large curl of her own and smiled. The stars twinkled brightly outside and reminded Mrs. Rosie Prince of the night she had met the youth filled boy and taken a grand adventure to Neverland. Smiling at the old memories, Rosie moved to close the window. Then, turning out the lamp, she closed the door to the nursery and left.


	2. The First Quarrel

**This chapter reeeeally sucks. I'm sooo tired. T.T It's 3:34 am but the good news is, I CAN SLEEP NOW! xD Happily too. You guys have two chapters to read so be happy! Oh, by the way, HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! Did I say the word happy enough yet? Happy is a happy word. ... And that just goes to show my sleep deprivision and what it does to me. o.o So, read on and forget about the word happy...happily.**

* * *

Peter Pan: For Love & Hate

Chapter Two

* * *

Outside, a shadow streaked across the rooftops as silent and sneakily as a fox on a hunting mission. It rapidly began to approach the house in which Jacklyn lay asleep; closer and closer and more and more menacingly. Coming to the window, the odd shadow paused on the sill and peeked inside through the misty glass. The odd shadow was in the shape of a boy and this boy snapped his fingers irritably letting the illusion of danger disband.

"Darn." He said simply. "We missed her. I told you not to take so long." The boy whispered crossly to an indistinguishable light that floated beside him. The light gave a small tinkling noise of obvious false apology then began to float away. The boy of the shadows only stood there still peeking through the glass. The light grumbled softly and tried to urge the shadow away. It ignored her.

Instead, the boy of the shadows pushed open the glass window doors and leapt into the center of the nursery crouched almost defensively and looked around. Everything was still and silent in the dark space with the only light available filtering in through the unbolted window. These moon beams that created light flickered across the carpet creating an image of waves gliding over the horizon as the boy of the shadows crept towards one of the beds. Stepping into these liquid beams a moment, a flash of reddish-brown hair was visible. A second flash and bright green eyes could be seen.

The shadow slunk across the room until it finally reached Jacklyn's bedside. There, it lifted a hand but she turned over under the sheets making it shrink away into the dark. When everything was still again, the shadow boy leaned over the bed and looked down.

Jacklyn felt something warm and sticky brush across her face in repeated motions almost like someone's breath. Groaning softly, she squirmed under the sheets and slowly regained consciousness. After blinking a few times, a fuzzy yet seemingly frozen shape came into view. Jacklyn let out a high pitched scream that reverberated around the nursery until the shadow grabbed a pillow and stuffed it over her face. For long seconds Jacklyn felt the air obstructed from her airways causing her lungs to begin spasm-ing. With a terrified lurch, the young girl directed all her energy at the shape and launched herself on it in an attempt to shove the thing away. In a tumble of arms, legs, yelps and groans the two figures landing in a small heap on the ground.

Looking down in a half terrified daze, Jacklyn noticed her attacker was only a young boy about year or two older than her. Two really – he looked fifteen. The boy blinked in confusion and gave a quick heave before slipping through the room and out the window disappearing. Jacklyn landed in a bewildered bundle on the ground as the shape flit away. Blinking in total confusion, she scrambled to her feet and walked over to the window. Peeking out of it, she saw nothing strange. Curiously, Jacklyn walked back over to her bed and yawned before curling up and dismissing the whole ordeal as a dream. It was too odd not to have and making a fuss was unladylike. She'd mention it to her mother tomorrow...yes...tomorrow...

The seconds ticked by on a clock hidden – lost – somewhere in the nursery and the room stayed silent. More seconds ticked by and the room continued to sit in a relaxing comma of silence. Jacklyn had just about drifted back into a lazy slumber when the shadow boy reappeared in the center of the room. The girl seemingly caught the movement from the corner of her eye and froze in fear. Was this more than a dream? The shape began to rapidly sort through the small room as if looking for something until finally it found what it had been searching for.

Out of the corner of her eye again, Jacklyn saw the shadow boy grab her notebook and move back towards the window. Heart pounding, she sat up and cried out with an extended arm. The shape leapt up in alarm and spun. Jacklyn quickly scrambled out of her bed and turned on the lamp. Light flooded the nursery as Jacklyn saw the face of an all too familiar character.

"Peter Pan?!" she exclaimed quickly bringing a hand to her mouth. The shadow boy, now flooded in light, could easily be noted as the aforementioned fictional character. Or, fictional as of three moments ago. Everything she had heard from her mother and Grandmother suddenly became a reality to Jacklyn. The boy, Peter, only nodded with a somewhat blank look on his face. Jacklyn noted that he was floating a few feet off the ground and that his legs hung in midair unsupported by anything. Aside from that, a small light glimmered by Peter's ear while he still held her notebook. Jacklyn, afraid he might take it, took a step towards the boy with an arm extended but her right hand still covering her mouth. Peter floated still waiting for her to say something. "Can I have my journal back, please?" Jacklyn finally asked after a few moments.

Peter blinked and seemed to finally come to as he looked down towards his hands. Holding the small book out to her, he floated lower and Jacklyn was able to grab it. Pulling the book to her chest, she stared at Peter with wide, curious eyes. Shyness was not something Jacklyn was used to but this boy seemed to be pulling it out of her from every pore in the young girl's body. Who was he really? Why was he here? Why the heck wasn't she waking up form this strange dream?!

Jacklyn, still gazing at the odd boy in wonder, moved back to her bed and sat cross-legged upon it letting the journal drop into her lap along with her gaze. The silky fabric of the glittering silver nightgown slid over her limbs as Jacklyn wiggled around uncomfortably under Peter's, almost equally awe filled, gaze. Deciding to ignore him, she opened the cover of her journal and the pages fluttered softly. They began making a small rustle as they passed through her fingers until Jacklyn finally reached the first page of her newest story. She began to read the bad scene over again risking very few glances at Peter who was still floating across the room looking quite out of place.

After a while, the glances became less frequent and stopped all together. Absorbed in the task of proofreading her story, Jacklyn didn't notice that Peter had moved. It was only when he gave a half irritated grunt that she was alerted to his presence. Looking up curiously, the brunette gave a start then breathed out a small breath blowing the tips of her fringe away from her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked turning to the boy. Peter, floating with his legs out and arms on his hips, studied the page with words all scribbled across. The squiggly letters were too neat and tightly packed for him to read and this frustrated Peter because he couldn't get even the gist of the story.

"I can't read this!" he exclaimed throwing his left hand out towards the page and floating backwards head high. Jacklyn blinked and cocked her head to the side before letting a small laugh escape from her lips.

"Shall I read it aloud?" she asked gazing at the boy in amusement. Peter gave her a once over glance then nodded. "Alright, settle down somewhere then." Jacklyn suggested gazing around her room. "It's a bit long." Peter nodded and settled on the bed with his arms behind his head to listen. "The description of Neverland isn't too great." Jacklyn admitted sheepishly after a small pause and thought to herself. Peter lifted his head and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"Because I didn't have the right inspiration. I couldn't get a mental image." Jacklyn replied.

"Why?" Peter asked again.

"Because I couldn't see it."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't there." She said patiently. It was like speaking to a child in her mind but, considering everything Jacklyn knew about Peter Pan, he _was_ a child.

Suddenly, Peter floated up higher into the air in his excitement of an idea. "Hey!" he exclaimed. Startled again by the sudden cry, Jacklyn turned to gaze at Peter with an unreadable expression.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked not unkindly. Peter grinned at Jacklyn's tone and laughed.

"Come to Neverland!" he suggested eagerly. "You can get all the inspiration you want there!"

Jacklyn looked to Peter then thought. He was right, she _would_ be able to get the inspiration for this story and finish it. Besides, if the stories Grandmother Wendy and her mother had told her where true, then that ment they had both gone with Peter to Neverland. Her mother had even left an orphanage to do so!

A somewhat shy smile danced across Jacklyn's lips. "Alright." She replied quietly. Peter offered her a hand and Jacklyn stood up still holding her notebook to her chest and let the eternal boy lead her to the windowsill. Tinkerbell followed jingling angrily after Peter. He ignored her and turned to Jacklyn.

"You're going to be our new mother too." He said helping Jacklyn climb onto the windowsill. Somewhat alarmed by the height below, Jacklyn dismissed the statement and frowned.

"Alright, but I'm not exactly sure how we're going to get there from here." She said voice shaking. Peter paused at her sudden fear and turned to look at Jacklyn as if thinking.

"You're not scared of heights are you?" he asked remembering a previous situation. Jacklyn laughed nervously.

"Of course not; just don't leave me behind!" she squeaked anxiously. Peter made a face.

"Are you _lying_?" he asked. Jacklyn's face contorted in confusion.

"Peter really! Can we focus on the situation at hand please?" she squeaked in exasperation. The ground was swirling below despite not being that far really and Jacklyn felt her stomach turn over. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. "On second thought," Jacklyn said beginning to back into the nursery again "it was nice meeting you Peter but –"

In a small sweep and flutter of silver silk, Peter scooped up Jacklyn and threw himself out the window. Jacklyn gave a yelp awakening Nana and the puppy. The puppy raced to the window and began barking but Nana, used to the scene from long ago, just sat down and watched as Peter and Jacklyn disappeared over London. They'd be back. They always came back.

Peter flew overtop of the houses in Jacklyn's neighbourhood and up into the clouds as the girl squeezed his arm in terror. Peter, thinking it would be fun to torture poor little Jacklyn, tossed her up in the air. Tinkerbell seized her chance and began to flutter aggravatingly around the poor girl making Jacklyn's head spin even more. As she glanced towards the ground, Jacklyn cried out and began to fall. Peter grinned and grabbed her right arm not seconds after she began to drop.

"Come on girl, it's not that hard!" he laughed as Jacklyn hung on for dear life.

"Peter this isn't funny!" Jacklyn cried gripping tightly to his big hand with both of hers.

"Look at me!" Peter replied simply. Jacklyn did. She noted the way his body hung easily in the air defying gravity; the simple way it seemed to belong off the ground yet not here at all; the simplest way his hair ruffled in the gentle air currents so high up over London. Losing all thoughts of falling, dying or even being hurt, Jacklyn focused only on the boy in front of her. Slowly, she began to float.

Peter's laugh broke the trance and Jacklyn noticed her hand was now loose in his. It was more that he was holding her as a guide rather than a support. Glancing down at the two hands – one large and another tiny in comparison – Jacklyn blinked.

"Told you so." Peter said conceitedly. Jacklyn could only stare at their hands – her mind whirling. She was flying! She was really...flying! It was truer than anything! People couldn't feel like this in dreams. They could only feel hatred, love and sadness. The simple and main emotions of ones subconsciousness. So...this really was more than a dream – it was a twisted reality.

Peter followed her gaze after waiting for a response and getting none. He let it land upon their hands as well and cocked his head to the side. She was staring at a hand?

"Hey, you girl. What's wrong?" he demanded and began to pull his hand away from her. Jacklyn blinked again and came back to her twisted reality looking up at Peter.

"Um...nothing, but I have a name..." she said carefully. Peter only shrugged so Jacklyn continued. "...and I would like if you could call me by it." She hinted strongly. Peter again shrugged. Jacklyn frowned. "Well?" she demanded letting her temper slip a slight bit. Peter's eyes grew wide a moment in his curiosity.

"What?" he asked. Jacklyn, for the first time of many, could only glower. Tinker Bell sat on Peter's shoulder more gleeful than she could ever remember. Perhaps this one would not go to Neverland!

"Wouldn't you care to know it?" Jacklyn insisted. Peter shrugged infuriatingly again. "Fine," she said heatedly. "If that's how you're going to be, take me home right now!" Jacklyn cried. Tinker Bell shot up from Peter's shoulder and flew directly into Jacklyn's face nodding her head furiously. She flew over and pulled one of Jacklyn's curls before pointing and indicating for the girl to follow her. "Oh? Oh, yes thank you." Jacklyn said to the pixie and turned to follow it. Peter only grinned to himself in amusement while leaning his cheek against his palm and supporting it in midair. Girls were so funny sometimes. Didn't this one know that she had to do whatever he wanted? They all did. He was Peter Pan. Besides, he hadn't gotten that story from her yet.

"Oi, you girl." He called when Jacklyn was a good few feet away. She ignored him and kept following the gold pixie who sped up as Peter approached. The boy floated alongside the two moving females and continued to grin as Jacklyn continued to ignore him. "You're not going back." He said as simply as if he were speaking of the weather not a young girl's rights. Jacklyn raised an eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked obviously still vexed. Tinker Bell sped up even more trying to urge Jacklyn home by mere _will_ if nothing else. She knew where Peter was going with this.

"You're not going home." The eternal boy repeated innocently unaware of the unnatural chill of the air as Jacklyn glared icily at him.

"Is that so?" she asked through grit teeth. Peter nodded and floated on his back lazily putting his arms behind his head. Jacklyn exchanged a vexed glance with the pixie and spotted her house just below. Putting her finger to her lips, Jacklyn began to make her way back towards her window as quickly and quietly as she could. She was just about to reach it too when suddenly an obnoxious face popped up in front of her. Anger flared in Jacklyn's chest and she burned holes through Peter's head. Moving around him, she stepped into her window and was about to drop down to the carpet when a big hand caught her wrist and held her back. Jacklyn snapped her head towards Peter and glowered so poisonously that a toxic concoction would have paled in comparison.

"Let. Go." She demanded. Peter did no such thing but rather gave her a relatively funny look. Jacklyn bit back her anger to keep from exploding and wriggled out of Peter's grasp stepping over the journal that had fallen to the ground when she had first taken off in Peter's arms. Another hand reached out and grabbed her other wrist though and Peter held Jacklyn back again.

"You're coming to Neverland if you like it or not." he said still much too calm for Jacklyn's temper. "You are the only one who can read those weird letter things and I promised the boys a story. I always keep my word." He said almost threateningly. "C'mon, stop being such a baby now." He continued obviously growing tired of the game. Peter bent over and scooped up the journal and a pencil then thrust them into Jacklyn's arms before dragging her back to the window.

"Let go of me you creep!" Jacklyn cried struggling under Peter's iron clad grasp. Looking anxiously around the room for Nana or the puppy, Jacklyn noticed the door was open and figured the two dogs were somewhere else in the house. _No help at all!_ She thought still struggling angrily. Peter could only laugh as the girl tried vainly to get away from him and Tinker Bell watched internally struggling with which side she should help.

"You are nothing like my mother and grandmother said!" Jacklyn suddenly exclaimed. "You're just a selfish jerk that can't see past his big, conceited ego!"

Peter released Jacklyn just as suddenly as if he'd been burned. The girl, in her turn, fell on the ground unprepared for the sudden release, and landed on her behind. Spinning angrily on her, Peter growled.

"What do you know about being selfish?" he demanded. "You're the one who refuses to share the story!" he accused. Jacklyn opened her mouth to reply but Peter had already turned away. "C'mon Tink. Let's get out of here." He said and turned to fly out of the window. The pixie gave Jacklyn one last glance before following Peter out into the night. Jacklyn watched still too angry to care and stuck her tongue out behind him as Peter's lithe shape disappeared over the rooftops.

* * *

**Also, please review so that I feel compelled to update. Otherwise it will take forever to get my imagination running. I'm one of those people who needs feedback or they won't be satisfied and keep going back over to see what they could change instead of moving on. xD Thanks for reading! Hehe, stubborness can only go so far but with these two clashing from the first moment, interesting things can only insue. xD **


End file.
